Merry Christmas, Angel
by sara-chan
Summary: *chap 2 et fin* Heero Yuy se rend compte peut-être trop tard que quelque chose lui a manqué toute sa vie. La rencontre d'un certain jeune homme à la natte changera sa vie en cette nuit de Noël. * 1 2 *
1. chapitre 1

****

AUTEUR: sara-chan

****

COUPLE: 1+2

****

WARNINGS: angst, AU, sap

****

DISCLAIMERS: Gundam Wing est propriété de Sunrise, Bandai et Cie. Si c'était moi qui en était l'auteur, Heero et Duo seraient ensemble depuis le début et enfermés dans leur chambre toute la journée tandis que Relena serait dix pieds sous terre.

****

NOTES: Voici une fic spécialement pour Noël! Un one-shot. Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'enverrai ce week-end le premier chapitre de _Flamme Eternelle_, second volet de Eternel Love, et le chapitre 4 de _Je t'aime, moi non plus_. J'espère que cette nouvelle fic vous plaira. N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez, ok? Gros bisous à tous! 

* * *

****

Merry Christmas, Angel

by Sara-chan

20:00. C'était l'heure d'entrer en action.

Heero Yuy, 17 ans, japonais et terroriste le plus recherché sur la Terre, sortit de sa veste bleue jeans, le détonateur qu'il avait préparé depuis cinq heures ce matin. Il scanna ses environnements une dernière fois, analysant rapidement l'effet que l'explosion produirait sur l'immeuble où se tenait en ce moment même une conférence internationale rassemblant les plus grands dignitaires politiques de la planète. Satisfait de ses calculs, il recula jusqu'à se plaquer contre le mûr derrière lui pour garder son équilibre lors de la secousse, puis appuya sur le bouton rouge.

Ses yeux cobalts restèrent inexpressifs, du même bleu glacier, à la vue des flammes qui apparut quelques secondes après l'explosion. Son cœur continua de battre au même rythme régulier à l'écoute des cris et hurlements lui parvenant de l'immeuble. Rien en lui ne traduisit une émotion telle que le regret, la peine ou la tristesse. Il resta de marbre alors qu'il venait de ses propres mains de mettre fin à une centaine de vies humaines.

"Nimmu Ryoukai."

Ce fut les seuls mots qu'il exprima d'un ton détaché et mécanique. Mission accomplie. Il avait fait son travail. Tout s'était bien déroulé. Parfait.

C'était ce que ses mentors lui avaient enseigné depuis toujours. Etre parfait. C'était son unique but. Accomplir et achever ses missions. C'était son seul objectif. Sa raison de vivre.

Ce qu'il ne comprenait pourtant pas, c'était qu'il n'éprouvait pas, comme l'aurait éprouvé tout soldat, ce sentiment de satisfaction après un travail accompli. C'était comme si quelque chose lui manquait. Quelque chose d'important. Mais quoi?

Des éclats de voix le sortirent aussitôt de ses pensées.

__

Impossible!

Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Une troupe de soldats venait d'apparaître. Pourtant, ses informateurs lui avaient assuré que la sécurité serait neutralisée. Il fallait qu'il trouve une sortie tout de suite! Se remémorant de tête toutes les issues possibles des environs, il vit une clôture le séparant de l'extérieur de la résidence. En trois longues enjambées, il grimpa aussi agilement qu'un chat au grillage et se laissa tomber sur ses pieds. D'une hauteur de cinq mètres.

"Il est là! Attrapez-le!"

Heero tourna la tête et vit plusieurs soldats armés courir vers lui. Un sourire froid s'esquissa sur ses lèvres.

__

Attrapez-moi si vous le pouvez, baka.

Il avait rangé sa moto à l'autre bout de la rue. S'il pouvait l'atteindre, il serait en sécurité. Courant aussi vite qu'il put à une vitesse quasi surhumaine, il distança bien rapidement ses poursuivants. Leurs cris de fureur parvinrent jusqu'à ses oreilles, ce qui ne fit qu'agrandir le sourire du jeune homme.

Attrapant son casque, il le posa sur sa tête et enjamba la moto. Ce fut alors qu'il entendit le bruit de plusieurs moteurs. Des véhicules! Se retournant à nouveau, Heero vit une demi-douzaine de soldats arriver vers lui.

__

Kuso!

Il appuya bruyamment sur la pédale, faisant vibrer le moteur puis fila à toute allure. Le compteur atteignait presque les 200km/h. Il ne s'en inquiéta pas. Cet engin pouvait aller encore plus vite.

Soudainement, un bruit qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien lui parvint. Ses salops étaient en train de lui tirer dessus! Il appuya plus que jamais sur l'accélérateur, les yeux concentrés sur la route et son véhicule. Il allait y arriver! Il allait y arriver! Ce n'était pas cette bande d'idiots qui l'arrêterait. Il était le Soldat Parfait. Rien ne pourrait l'arrêter.

Il s'apprêtait à tourner la tête pour juger de la distance qui le séparait de ses poursuivants quand une douleur immense naquit au niveau de ses côtes.

__

Kuso!

Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il était touché! C'était tout simplement incroyable. Sous le coup de la surprise et de la douleur, il lâcha le contrôle de la moto. A partir de là, tout ce qui suivit lui apparut comme un film au ralenti. La moto déraya sur la chaussée, émettant un grincement atroce à ses oreilles. Il se sentit ensuite être projeté de plusieurs mètres pour atterrir sur le sol lourdement. Un cri s'échappa de ses lèvres sous l'impact. Il était presque sûr d'avoir entendu les os de son bras gauche se briser. La seule pensée qui le traversa avant de s'évanouir, ce fut d'avoir au moins atterri sur de l'herbe.

~*~

Ce fut le son de cloches qui réveilla Heero une heure plus tard. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux mais le regretta aussitôt. Tout son côté gauche le brûlait atrocement. Jamais il n'avait ressenti une telle douleur, pas même durant ses séances d'entraînement avec J. Il laissa échapper un grognement, puis poussa un long soupir résigné. 

La balle avait dû traverser ses côtés, ce qui expliquait tout le sang qu'il sentait couler au niveau de son ventre. Son bras gauche était cassé, aucun doute là-dessus. A moins qu'il ne trouve un hôpital tout de suite, ce qui semblait peu probable dans ce coin désert où les arbres et les champs de blé peuplaient à profusion, il allait se vider de son sang dans approximativement trois heures. 

La mort ne l'effrayait pas. Exercer un "métier" comme le sien le confrontait chaque jour à la mort, au point qu'elle en était devenue même une amie. Et puis, pourquoi s'attacherait-il à la vie quand rien ne l'y rattachait? Toute sa vie, il avait été un pion, un instrument au service des autres. Il n'avait jamais eu le moindre désir, la moindre envie. Tout ce qu'il connaissait, tout ce qu'on lui avait appris, _tuer_. Aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, la première chose qu'il avait tenu entre ses mains était une arme à feu. Pour lui, apprendre à mettre en marche une bombe, ou à pirater un ordinateur étaient les seuls loisirs qu'il avait connus.

Quand il voyait ces gens rire entre amis, ces amoureux se partager des secrets entre eux, aucun intérêt ne s'éveillait en lui. Non, ce n'était pas que cela ne l'intéressait pas, c'était qu'il n'éprouvait pas le _besoin_ de vivre ou connaître ses émotions. Pourquoi vouloir quelque chose qui ne vous avait jamais manqué?

Maintenant, alors que ses dernières gouttes de sang se vidaient de son corps, il se demandait ce que cela aurait pu être que d'avoir quelqu'un auprès de lui pour l'aimer, ce que c'était que d'avoir quelqu'un qui l'attendrait à la maison après son travail. Il avait souvent entendu parler de cette chaleur, de cette flamme qui brûlait au fond de soi rien qu'en la présence de l'être aimé, alors que lui n'avait jamais ressenti d'autre que le froid glacial de la solitude. 

Des voix humaines lui parvinrent alors.

__

Les soldats!

Ils avaient dû retrouver sa moto. Dans ce cas, ils n'allaient pas tarder à chercher dans ce coin. Non, il ne fallait pas qu'ils le trouvent. Dans l'état où il était, ils ne feraient qu'une bouchée de lui.

Se levant aussi précautionneusement qu'il put, il pressa son bras contre sa blessure puis les dents serrés, les yeux fiévreux, il marcha dans la nuit à la recherche d'un refuge. Il ne sut pas comment il réussit à mettre un pied devant l'autre alors que tout son corps criait de douleur et de fatigue. C'était à peine s'il pouvait garder les yeux ouverts. Pour ajouter à tout çà, la nuit était devenue glaciale, si bien qu'il ne sentait pratiquement plus ses doigts. Mais malgré tout, ses instincts de soldat le poussèrent à continuer. _La mission. La mission._ Il n'y avait que cette pensée dans sa tête. Il fallait qu'il retourne au QG pour faire son rapport.

Une lueur devant lui captura alors son attention. Il n'arrivait pas y croire. Un abri! Mettant toutes ses dernières forces dans ses jambes, il se laissa traîner devant la demeure cachée entre les arbres. Une grande porte en bois de chêne se tint devant lui. Sans attendre plus, il ouvrit la porte et entra. Il referma derrière lui et ajouta un bâton de bois qu'il avait trouvé sur son chemin pour la bloquer contre la poignée. 

Laissant échapper un soupir de soulagement, il se retourna et vit une pièce des plus étranges. Des bancs alignés les uns après les autres en deux rangées se tenaient devant lui. Une longue allée centrale partageait en deux ces rangées. On aurait dit des bancs d'écoles!

Heero suivit l'allée, frissonnant légèrement au résonnement de ses pas dans la grande pièce silencieuse. Il s'arrêta enfin devant des marches qui montèrent sur une estrade. Et tout en haut suspendait une longue croix sur laquelle une statut à l'effigie d'un homme enchaîné douloureusement se tenait. A ce moment, le même tintement de cloches qui l'avait réveillé de son évanouissement résonna dans toute la pièce.

Il était dans une église.

De tous les endroits possibles et imaginables, il avait fallu qu'il tombe sur une église, lui, un assassin, un terroriste. S'il n'était pas déjà courbé en deux par la douleur, il aurait éclaté de rire devant tant d'ironie.

"Eh! La messe est terminée depuis longtemps! Que faites-vous ici?"

Ce furent ses réflexes de tueur qui le firent réagir aussi vite. En quelques secondes, Heero avait son arme sorti de sa poche et la pointait au nouveau venu.

Une paire d'yeux violets croisa son regard cobalt. 

__

Violets? C'est impossible d'avoir des yeux violets. pensa Heero étonné.

Pourtant, le jeune homme qui se tenait devant lui avait bien des yeux violets, presque améthystes en fait. Des yeux qui le regardèrent avec une expression entre la surprise et l'étonnement.

Mais pas une once de peur.

La confusion de Heero ne fit que s'accroître mais il n'en laissa rien paraître, si ce n'est que ces yeux devinrent encore plus glacés.

"Ne t'approche pas," dit-il d'un ton froid et sec. "Si tu fais un mouvement brusque, je te tue. Si tu ne veux pas mourir, pars tout de suite."

Dès qu'il eut prononcé ces derniers mots, leur sens furent pour Heero comme une douche froide. Qu'avait-il dit? Qu'il le laisserait partir? Etait-il fou? Tout témoin devait être éliminé. C'était la "règle". Mais que venait-il pourtant de faire? D'épargner la vie de ce garçon qu'il ne connaissait que depuis deux minutes. Un étranger ni plus ni moins!

"Vous êtes blessé. Laissez-moi vous soigner après je m'en irai," dit le garçon en souriant, puis s'approcha de lui.

"Arrête-toi!" rugit Heero. 

Sa main se mit à trembler. Il sentait qu'il était sur le point de s'évanouir. La perte de sang l'affaiblissait de plus en plus, mais ce n'était pas cela qui le perturbait. Ce… ce garçon voulait l'aider! Alors qu'il venait juste de le menacer de mort! Etait-il fou ou idiot?

Heero scruta le jeune homme des yeux d'un air plus menaçant que jamais. Le garçon souriait toujours, de ce sourire qui rendait ses yeux violets encore plus étincelants. Heero eut la brusque envie de lui retirer ce sourire parce qu'il faisait soudain naître une sensation étrange au fond de lui. Le garçon n'était pas plus grand que lui. Il devait avoir son âge. Ses cheveux châtains, presque dorés, étaient attachés dans une longue natte qui atteignait presque ses genoux. Sa peau était pratiquement blanche, comme le lait ou de la porcelaine. Il avait un visage fin et délicat, presque efféminé mais son corps était bien celui d'un garçon. Des épaules larges, des bras fins mais musclés, une taille svelte. Contrairement à lui. Ses entraînements lui avaient forgé un corps musclé, fort, mais il était resté mince. Heero tomba ensuite sur les vêtements du garçon: une robe noire avec un col blanc au cou, un pantalon noir et un pendentif en croix argentée qui pendait à sa poitrine. Un _prêtre…_

Son observation s'arrêta là quand il s'effondra soudain sur le sol, courbé en deux par la douleur. Le garçon accourut aussitôt vers lui mais Heero n'avait pas lâché son pistolet et le pointa vers le garçon à nouveau, accompagné de son regard glacé bien que ses yeux fiévreux témoignaient de son extrême fatigue.

"Ne m'approche pas," dit-il entre ses dents serrés.

Il pensait qu'il avait été assez menaçant. Son regard meurtrier avait rendu même les plus intimidants effrayés de lui. Mais ce garçon, ce prêtre, semblait ne pas en être affecté car il le prit par l'épaule et l'aida à l'allonger sur un des bancs. 

"Je vais chercher de quoi vous soigner. J'arrive!" 

Ce devait être la douleur. Ce devait être la perte importante de sang. Ou même la fatigue. C'était sûrement l'une de ces raisons qui expliquait pourquoi Heero n'émit pas une objection, pourquoi il ne menaça plus le garçon, pourquoi il le laissa le soigner sans une protestation.

Et le plus étrange dans tout çà, c'était que la seule chose qu'il remarqua tout le long, ce fut l'odeur de lavande et de miel qu'il pouvait sentir émaner des cheveux longs du garçon. Il n'avait jamais senti quelque chose d'aussi bon. Quand le prêtre se pencha sur sa poitrine pour lui panser l'abdomen, Heero sentit son souffle se couper quelques secondes. Lavande, miel… Il était certain qu'il n'oublierait pas de sitôt un parfum pareil. 

Quand le garçon eut terminé, le silence régna dans la pièce de nouveau. Le garçon avait encore ce même sourire sur les lèvres, ajoutant de plus en plus au malaise de Heero. Pourquoi souriait-il ainsi? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas avoir peur de lui ou être furieux contre lui? Il saurait au moins comment réagir. Mais là, il était perdu. Jamais personne ne lui avait souri ainsi. Si honnêtement, si gentiment. Et pourquoi donc cela le dérangeait-il à ce point? 

"Pourquoi m'aides-tu?" demanda-t-il enfin. "Je suis un assassin," ajouta-t-il intentionnellement, attendant la réaction du garçon à cette révélation. 

Encore une fois, le garçon réussit à le surprendre. Son sourire s'élargit encore plus, puis il posa sa main, si petite comparée à celle plus large de Heero, dans la sienne.

"Toute âme égarée a droit à une seconde chance et au pardon du Seigneur," dit le prêtre d'une voix douce. "Je vois dans tes yeux que tu as eu une vie dure et solitaire. Longtemps, tu as erré sans but. Il n'est jamais trop tard pour reprendre le bon chemin."

Un souvenir enfoui depuis longtemps au fond de Heero refit surface à ses mots. Comme dans ses rêves, il revit la petite fille avec son petit chien lui poser cette question qui l'assaillait maintenant chaque nuit.

__

"Tu es perdu, Oni-san?"

"Je l'ai toujours été" répondait-il à chaque fois comme cette nuit-là.

A ce moment même, le son de cloches retentit, douze fois, puis des chants religieux s'élevèrent au fond de l'église.

"Il est minuit," dit le prêtre en levant les yeux vers la grande vitre, puis posa à nouveau ses yeux améthystes sur ceux de Heero. "Joyeux Noël," dit-il doucement en souriant.

Heero leva à son tour son regard vers la vitre. Il neigeait. C'est vrai. C'était Noël. La nuit où tous les vœux étaient exaucés. Il pouvait sentir la main du garçon dans la sienne, comme une douce pression réconfortante et amicale. Quelque chose en lui s'éveilla. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait étouffer tout d'un coup. Tous les mots du prêtre se rejouèrent dans sa tête. Il se remémora toutes les pensées qui l'avaient traversé alors qu'il avait cru mourir après sa chute. Il avait désiré connaître ce que c'était que d'avoir quelqu'un qui le regarderait comme un être humain et non comme une machine. Il avait voulu savoir ce que c'était que d'avoir et de ressentir des émotions. 

Etait-ce cela, ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment même dans son cœur? Comme une douce chaleur, comme une chaude embrasse, après qu'il ait écouté les paroles pleines de compassion du garçon. Il sentit ses yeux le brûler tout d'un coup. Sur le moment, il ne comprit pas pourquoi ces joues étaient mouillées, pourquoi ses épaules tremblaient. Quand il se retrouva dans les bras du prêtre, il comprit avec surprise qu'il était en train de pleurer.

Pour la première fois.

Pourquoi? Il n'en savait rien, mais il avait l'impression qu'un poids avait disparu de ses épaules. Aussi pleura-t-il, de tout son cœur et le garçon continua de le serrer dans ses bras.

~*~

Les premiers rayons du soleil traversèrent le ciel, illuminant la couche de neige qui recouvrait le paysage. Devant une petite église, deux silhouettes se tenaient face à face sur le seuil de la porte. L'une d'entre elles, la plus grande, avait le bras plié contre sa poitrine dans un bandage. 

"Heureusement que la neige s'est arrêtée de tomber. J'aurais moins de mal à retrouver mon chemin, " dit Heero en refermant d'une main sa veste.

"Il y a une route qui mène vers le Sud là-bas," dit le garçon à la natte en pointant du doigt ladite route. 

Le temps des adieux était venu. Tellement de choses s'étaient passées la nuit dernière et avaient rapproché deux étrangers que tout séparait. Heero se retourna vers le garçon. Les rayons du soleil semblaient illuminer le visage du garçon, dorant ses cheveux d'or, le rendant quasiment féerique. Heero sentit ses mots se perdre dans sa bouche à cette image angélique. Combien de fois encore ce garçon le surprendrait-il ? Tout ce qu'il pouvait dire, c'était que Heero n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme lui. Un ange était venu à lui et l'avait guidé en cette nuit de Noël. 

Cette émotion qu'il avait ressentie la nuit dernière, cette douce chaleur étrange refit surface. Pour la première fois dans sa vie, il écouta ce que son cœur lui dit et remonta les marches jusqu'à se tenir face au prêtre. Le garçon avait le même sourire, gentil et rassurant, bien que ses yeux exprimèrent la confusion quand au comportement soudain et étrange de Heero.

"Merci pour tout," dit simplement Heero puis prit dans ses bras le garçon. 

Si un instant, le garçon sursauta sous l'embrasse, il se détendit bientôt et retourna l'embrasse de Heero, le sourire plus grand que jamais. Ce geste plein de confiance et d'affection réchauffa encore plus le cœur de Heero.

"Mon nom est Heero Yuy."

En révélant son nom, Heero lui montrait sa gratitude et sa confiance. Après avoir menacé et tenté de tuer le garçon, avouer son identité était comme lui tendre son arme et lui laisser sa vie entre ses mains. Il pouvait appeler les autorités, il était dans son droit. Le garçon comprit le sens caché de ses mots. Ses yeux s'étincelèrent tandis que son visage s'illumina.

"Mon nom est Duo Maxwell. Enchanté, Heero Yuy."

Aucun autre mot ne fut ajouté. Ce n'était plus nécessaire. Les deux garçons se séparèrent de leur embrasse, puis échangèrent un dernier sourire complice. 

Alors qu'il prenait la direction du Sud, Heero se sentit comme quelqu'un de nouveau. Quelque chose en lui avait changé. Le froid glacial de l'hiver, il pouvait maintenant le sentir. La chaleur du soleil sur son visage, aussi. Le parfum unique de la nature, il le respirait à plein poumon.

Et il le devait à une personne qu'il n'oublierait jamais.

Au même moment, le son des cloches parvint jusqu'à lui, comme pour lui envoyer un dernier adieu. Son regard bleu fixa la petite pointe en forme de croix au loin. Il y avait quelqu'un là-bas à qui il devait son âme. Un ange aux yeux violets. 

Il leva sa main droite et l'agita, même s'il savait que Duo ne pourrait pas le voir.

"Joyeux Noël, Tenshi." **[1]**

~ FIN ~

* * *

****

[1] Tenshi: Ange

__

Alors, qu'en dites-vous? Cà vous a plu ou c'est juste bon à jeter à la poubelle? Si je reçois pas mal de reviews, j'écrirai la suite qui racontera la seconde rencontre de Heero et Duo.

Merci et Joyeux Noël à tous à l'avance!

Sara-chan


	2. chapitre 2

****

AUTEUR: sara-chan

****

COUPLE: 1+2

****

WARNINGS: angst, AU, sap

****

DISCLAIMERS: Gundam Wing est propriété de Sunrise, Bandai et Cie. Si c'était moi qui en était l'auteur, Heero et Duo seraient ensemble depuis le début et enfermés dans leur chambre toute la journée tandis que Relena serait dix pieds sous terre.

****

NOTES: Voici la suite et la fin de Merry Christmas, Angel. J'espère que çà ira. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ok? Je remercie à tout le monde pour les reviews du premier chapitre! Vous inquiétez pas, les autres fics viendront bientôt. 

* * *

****

Joyeux Noël, Tenshi

by Sara-chan

Les premiers flocons de neige commencèrent à tomber en cette nuit de la veille de Noël. Les rues étaient pratiquement désertes. Les gens étaient pour la plupart chez eux à réveillonner. Tous sauf une personne qui se trouvait assise toute seule sur les marches d'un immeuble.

Le nez levé vers le ciel, Heero Yuy regardait d'un air fasciné ces flocons blancs s'envoler autour de lui. Ses yeux cobalts se remplissaient de tristesse et de nostalgie à leur vue. Leur spectacle ne lui rappelait que trop bien son échec. 

Il ne _l'_avait pas trouvé. 

Après des mois de recherche, il n'avait pas retrouvé Duo Maxwell. Ce n'était pourtant pas faute d'avoir cherché. Il avait pratiquement été aux quatre coins du globe, mais sans grand succès. Le prêtre demeurait introuvable. 

Quand la guerre prit fin cinq mois après le Noël de l'an dernier, Heero s'était demandé ce qu'il allait faire de sa vie. Immédiatement, le souvenir du prêtre revint à son esprit. Il ne l'avait pas oublié. La bonté et la confiance du jeune homme avait touché son cœur comme personne auparavant n'y avait pu. Chaque jour, le souvenir de Duo Maxwell emplit ses pensées si bien qu'il décida un jour de le retrouver pour savoir ce qu'il était devenu. Il ne savait pas cependant ce qu'il ferait quand il serait face à lui. Tout était confus au fond de lui. Ces sentiments étaient encore nouveaux pour lui mais Heero savait qu'il faisait le bon choix et qu'il ne le regretterait pas. Quelque chose au fond de lui lui disait que trouver Duo était important pour lui.

Malheureusement, ses recherches demeurèrent vaines. C'était comme si Duo avait disparu de la surface de la Terre. Des scénarios tous plus effroyables les uns que les autres traversèrent l'esprit du japonais.

Se pouvait-il qu'il soit mort?

Il s'était refusé à le croire mais à présent qu'il se trouvait, l'espoir perdu, assis seul sur ces marches, cette idée prit de plus en plus de poids en lui. 

__

Je ne saurai jamais pourquoi j'ai ressenti toutes ces émotions étranges rien qu'à son souvenir.

Les épaules rabattues, le regard perdu dans la neige, Heero resserra sa veste autour de lui. Il commençait à faire de plus en plus froid mais cela ne le décida pas pour autant à rentrer chez lui. Il se sentait las, fatigué. Avec cette déception de ne pas retrouver Duo, Heero se sentait comme perdu dans un long labyrinthe. La sortie lui paraissait impossible à trouver. Comment la trouver quand il n'avait plus son fil d'Ariane pour le guider? Duo ne serait plus là pour l'aider à apprendre comment vivre.

Il était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il ne remarqua pas la présence à ses côtés jusqu'à ce qu'une main se posa sur son épaule. Sursautant de surprise, Heero se tourna pour se trouver face à une vieille dame d'environ cinquante ans, emmitouflée dans un gros manteau vert. Elle lui sourit gentiment.

"Jeune homme, que faîtes-vous donc tout seul le soir de Noël? Vous devriez rentrer chez vous auprès de votre famille."

Heero resserra sa veste contre lui puis haussa des épaules. "Il n'y a personne qui m'attend. Autant rester ici."

La vieille femme monta les marches puis se retourna vers lui. "Dans ce cas, laissez-moi vous inviter à prendre un lait chaud. Cà vous réchauffera."

Heero fronça les sourcils, ses instincts de terroriste refaisant surface malgré lui pour lui faire remarquer qu'une telle invitation était suspecte. Heero les ignora. Par un froid pareil, boire quelque chose de chaud était une offre bienvenue.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il fut à l'intérieur du bâtiment, qu'il se rendit compte que cet immeuble devant lequel il avait été assis pendant deux heures, était en fait un orphelinat. Des manteaux étaient accrochés à l'entrée alors que des chaises de petites tailles s'alignaient les unes après les autres le long du hall d'entrée. La vieille dame le mena jusqu'à la cuisine où elle s'empressa de lui servir immédiatement une tasse de chocolat bien chaud. 

Heero se sentit mieux après la première gorgée. Il devait avouer que rester plus longtemps sous ce froid aurait été idiot. La vieille femme l'invita à aller se réchauffer au salon au coin du feu tandis qu'elle allait poser les manteaux mouillés. Heero suivit un autre couloir décoré de guirlandes et de dessins accrochés sur les murs. Des noms comme Maria, Eric, Solange, etc étaient inscrits sur chaque feuille. Il esquissa un sourire amusé à la vue d'un Père Noël trop gros pour pouvoir même marcher. Le Père Noël. Voilà bien une chose qu'il n'avait jamais cru. C'était bien pour les enfants innocents. Pas pour des petits soldats entraînés à jouer à la guerre, pensa-t-il amèrement. 

Des éclats de voix attirèrent alors son attention. Ils provenaient du salon. Là où il devait s'y rendre. Des cris joyeux d'enfants, des rires tellement gais que Heero sentit une pointe d'envie au fond de lui. Il pouvait sentir la joie et le bonheur irradier dans cet orphelinat. Il y avait quelque chose de magique, de merveilleux dans cet endroit pourtant associer à la tristesse de savoir que tous ces enfants étaient sans parents, abandonnés pour la plupart.

De plus en plus intrigué, Heero s'approcha de la porte le séparant du salon et l'ouvrit doucement. Une multitude de couleurs assaillit ses yeux. La pièce était décorée de guirlandes, de boules, de confettis partout dans le salon. Des bougies étaient allumées sur la cheminée, près de la fenêtre et sur la table, rendant la pièce encore plus féerique. Et les enfants… il y en avait au moins une dizaine, couraient et riaient tout en décorant le grand sapin au milieu du salon, sous l'œil vigilant bien qu'aussi amusé de l'adulte de la pièce. 

Heero crut que son cœur s'était arrêté de battre. Il n'en aurait pas été surpris d'ailleurs car il avait du mal à croire ce qu'il voyait devant lui. 

Duo était là. Devant lui. Il se trouvait dans la même pièce que lui, bien _vivant_. La main crispée autour du poignet de la porte, Heero resta planté sur place, les yeux rivés sur le jeune homme à l'éternelle longue natte. 

Son choc disparut peu à peu pour faire place à quelque chose que Heero ne sut comment définir. Mais quand il vit Duo sourire tendrement et rire avec les enfants, cette chaleur qu'il avait ressentie l'an dernier, jour pour jour, revint en lui. Il vit Duo plaisanter avec les enfants et Heero se vit à partager avec eux le même sourire à l'écoute du garçon natté. Il avait cette brusque envie de traverser la pièce et de s'asseoir à côté des enfants pour aussi écouter Duo parler.

Ce ne fut que quelques minutes plus tard que Duo leva ses yeux violets pour rencontrer les siens. Heero les vit s'agrandir de surprise, puis scintiller aussitôt tandis qu'un grand sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du jeune homme, faisant battre plus vite le cœur du japonais. Calmement, Duo s'écarta des enfants qui à leur tour, avaient remarqué la présence de Heero et le dévisagèrent d'un regard suspicieux. Duo s'avança jusqu'à se tenir à deux pas devant lui, le même sourire qu'autrefois sur les lèvres mais avec quelque chose de différent en même temps. Son sourire semblait comme irradier son visage.

__

Il ne m'a donc pas oublié. pensa ravi Heero. 

Ils restèrent tous les deux à se regarder sans rien dire, puis se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Heero reconnut immédiatement le parfum de lavande et de miel. Il ne l'avait pas oublié. Serrant plus fort Duo contre lui, Heero sentit cette douce chaleur prête à éclater au fond de lui sans qu'il comprit pourquoi. Il avait envie de serrer Duo encore plus fort, comme pour mémoriser cet instant dans sa tête pour des décennies et des décennies.

"Heero Yuy," murmura Duo tout bas.

Heero s'écarta, bien qu'à regret, et lui offrit un sourire, un de ses rares sourires qu'il n'avait que commencer à faire il y a tout juste un an. "C'est bien moi, Duo Maxwell," acquiesça-t-il.

Duo éclata de rire puis le serra une nouvelle fois contre lui.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se trouvèrent chacun assis l'un en face de l'autre devant une autre tasse de chocolat, dans la cuisine. Heero lui raconta ses derniers mois pendant la guerre, puis comme quoi il avait décidé de le chercher pour savoir ce qu'il était devenu, sans cependant expliquer la raison de sa recherche. Duo écouta attentivement chacune de ses paroles, ajoutant quelques remarques ou commentaires par-ci par-là. Puis quand Heero eut terminé son récit, il regarda longuement le garçon natté assis en face de lui, les sourcils froncés.

"Dis-moi, Duo. J'ai une question à te poser."

Duo sourit. "Vas-y. Pose."

Encouragé, le malaise du japonais disparut, puis il demanda la question qui lui avait trotté dans la tête depuis son arrivée. "Comment se fait-il que tu sois dans cet orphelinat? Et où est passé ton col blanc? Je pensais que tu resterais dans cette église."

Juste après, Heero vit avec surprise le garçon éclater de rire. "Je crois que tu fais erreur, Heero. Tu croyais que j'étais un prêtre, n'est-ce pas?" Au silence surpris du japonais, Duo esquissa un autre sourire puis regarda longuement sa tasse avant de répondre. "C'est vrai qu'il y avait encore un an, c'était ce que je voulais faire. J'étais alors 'apprenti'. J'aurai dû prononcer mes vœux dans quelques mois, mais cette nuit, j'ai changé d'avis." Heero n'eut pas à demander de quelle nuit il parlait pour savoir qu'il s'agissait de celle pendant laquelle ils s'étaient rencontrés. 

"J'ai toujours voulu aider les gens," reprit-il." Et je pensais qu'en faisant partie de l'Eglise, ce serait la meilleure solution. Mais je me suis rendu compte que je pouvais accomplir pleins d'autres choses sans pour autant me dédier à l'Eglise. Cela ne veut pas dire que j'ai renié Dieu. Non, mais je pense que cette position me convient mieux. C'est ainsi que j'ai décidé de fonder cet orphelinat. L'orphelinat Maxwell."

Un soulagement s'installa alors au fond de Heero après ces mots. Duo n'était donc pas prêtre? Un autre sourire s'esquissa sur les lèvres du japonais qui s'élargit encore plus à la question que posa ensuite Duo.

"Et toi Heero? Pourquoi m'as-tu cherché tout ce temps?" demanda le jeune homme en le regardant dans les yeux.

Heero ne sut comment répondre à cette question. Il savait maintenant pourquoi mais comment lui faire comprendre quand il ne savait pas comment l'expliquer? Soudain, il eut une idée et leva ses yeux cobalts flamboyants vers Duo. Il se leva de sa chaise puis se pencha en posant ses deux mains sur la table.

Il embrassa le garçon sur les lèvres.

Aussi brusque que fut ce geste, Heero se détacha de lui en gardant ses yeux toujours ouverts et rivés sur ceux grands ouverts de Duo. Heero se rassit sans rien dire, toujours sans quitter des yeux le garçon natté.

Il vit Duo poser ses doigts tremblants sur ses lèvres puis articuler sans qu'un mot ne sorte de sa bouche avant qu'il s'en rendre compte et s'éclaircisse la gorge.

"P… pourquoi tu as fait çà?" chuchota Duo presque inaudible.

C'était maintenant où jamais. Cet instant décisif où il devait saisir sa chance. En regardant Duo, Heero sut aussitôt que cela en valait la peine.

"L'An dernier, un ange m'a fait ouvrir les yeux sur tout ce que j'avais manqué pendant 19 ans. Mais après l'avoir quitté, quelque chose manquait toujours au fond de moi. Ce n'est que quelques mois plus tard que j'ai compris que découvrir cette nouvelle vie sans cet ange me semblerait aussi vide que ces 19 ans de solitude. J'ai donc décidé de le retrouver et de lui demander de partager avec moi encore d'autres Noël." 

Heero pouvait entendre son cœur battre aussi fort qu'un tambour. Il avait du mal à avaler sa salive et ce poids lourd au fond de son estomac pesait de plus en plus à chaque seconde qui s'avançait. Mais il resta pourtant les yeux rivés sur le visage du jeune homme devant lui sans bouger d'un cil. Il analysa chaque réaction avec précision mais il ne vit rien transparaître chez Duo. Puis, après ce qui lui parut être une éternité, il vit Duo rouvrir ses yeux qu'il avait fermés après son discours.

Ils étaient remplis de larmes, des larmes qui coulaient maintenant le long de ses joues. Puis Duo enfouit son visage dans le creux de ses bras et pleura tout d'un coup. 

Heero n'avait jamais connu la panique ni la peur pendant la guerre mais à la vue des larmes de Duo, ce fut ce qu'il éprouva cependant. Il se leva aussitôt de sa chaise, qui tomba sur le sol avec un grand bruit et courut vers Duo en un éclair.

"Duo! Je suis désolé! Oublie ce que j'ai dit mais arrête de pleurer," dit-il en s'accroupissant devant la chaise du jeune homme, bien que dire ces mots le fit mal car lui, ne pourrait jamais oublier Duo. Jamais.

Ce fut à ce moment qu'il entendit Duo rire dans le creux de ses bras. Il vit Duo lever son visage baigné de larmes puis lui sourire. "Baka, il faut toujours que tu comprennes de travers."

Avant que Heero ait eu le temps de cligner des yeux, Duo sauta dans ses bras, faisant basculer Heero par terre, sans pour autant que le japonais ne s'en soucie. Heero referma aussitôt ses bras autour de la taille du garçon. Il posa son visage contre les cheveux mielleux de Duo puis chuchota tout bas. "Duo…"

Ce dernier leva son visage alors enfouie contre sa poitrine puis lui sourit, de ce sourire qui illuminait ses yeux et faisait battre le cœur du japonais plus vite.

"Je t'ai attendu depuis ce Noël," murmura Duo.

Heero resserra ses bras autour du jeune homme puis enfouie son visage dans les cheveux de Duo. La gorge serrée mais le cœur rempli de joie, avec la certitude maintenant qu'il avait finalement eu sa seconde chance, il murmura alors au creux de l'oreille de Duo ces mêmes mots qu'il avait prononcés il y a un an.

"Joyeux Noël, Tenshi."

~ FIN ~

* * *

__

Alors? Que dites-vous ce dernier chapitre? J'attends vos reviews, ok?

Bon, c'était mon petit cadeau pour vous en cette fin de l'année 2002. Et vous savez quoi? Demain, le 31 Décembre, ce sera mon anniversaire! Alors c'est une autre raison de plus pour écrire ^_^

Bonne année à tous les amis et à l'année prochaine!

Gros bisous, Sara-chan.


End file.
